The Administrative Core provides a strong strategic plan and infrastructure to maximize scientific leadership, foster innovation, optimize organizational management, and oversee monitoring and evaluation activities. The purpose of the core is to ensure that the long-term goals that unify CAPS science[unreadable]supporting research focused on reducing new infections, improving health outcomes, and reducing health disparities[unreadable]are advanced. The core is responsible for collaborations and interactions within, among, and between programmatic elements of the Center. Without the infrastructure provided by this core, our contributions to HIV science would not be realized.